


RELIGION

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: 60s, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, church, relgion, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: When I'm down on my knees your how I pray





	

The stained glass windows illuminates purple, blue, and green in the church. It's eleven o' clock at night. Here you are, on your knees, worshipping the one and only, John Donovan.

 

You pump his cock gently. Precum begins to glisten on his delicious shaft and on your hand. The sight of his cock is already making you wet. You dart your wet tongue out to lick his cock up and down. Donovan's breath accelerates to another speed. 

You take this as an opportunity to wrap your lips around his shaft, devouring the rest of his luxurious precum. 

You slowly suck on the tip of his cock. Teasing it with your tongue. You take a peak at Donovan, who has his head tilted all the way back. His jacket, shirt, and tie were a mess on his torso. His blonde locks were all over the place in the most perfect way possible. He looked like fucking God. 

 

You never thought the two of you would last this long. You and him met at a bar that snuck into. Only being eighteen years old, dating an older man was exciting. John would always feel guilty because of the person he is. He was scared to break your heart, but you told him you didn't care. The ten year gap never phased you in the first place. Something about you admired John and something about him admired you. 

You take him in. Your mouth stretches for him, making you gag a little. Donovan's calloused hands grabs a fist full of your silky locks, pushing you down further. You starts to slowly bob your head up and down, massaging his testicles with both of your hands. 

"Oh fuck, baby girl! Keep it going!" he whimpers. His voice makes your walls rain again. 

You decided to be a little daring and attempt to take him all in. You went so deep that you were able to lick his testicles, causing him to screech and buck his hips into your mouth. 

You gag. Your throat begins to contract around his cock for a quick second. His grip on your scalp tighten, pushing you deeper and deeper. His moans fill the empty room. 

You suck, lick, repeat.

God, you just wanted him to lose all control. You wanted him to fuck the living hell out of your face. You wanted to taste his cum oozing down your throat. If you had it your way, you'd suck his delicious cock all damn day. 

Donovan bucks his hips harder into your mouth, holding you in one place, sucking him off. You moan against him. 

He lost it.

His hips start to buck wildly into your mouth, your core gets wetter and wetter while he fucks your face. Your grip on his hips tightens, dragging yours nails down his bare legs. You let go of one of his testicles and you begin to stroke your clit. 

 

You look up at Donovan with lust filled eyes. He looked back, taking in the image of your mouth wrapped around his cock, you masturbating to him getting his rocks off. He thought you were the hottest fucking women on this planet. 

Your head starts to go light, you begin to stroke yourself faster, already feeling your orgasm work up. You felt like you were going to cum from the noises and pleasure that pours out of his mouth. 

You give yourself I few more strokes and you let go. You moaned against his dick, your cum dripping in between your closed legs. You still suck the life out of Donovan.

Donovan is so turned on by you at this point. He thrusts his hips a few more times into your mouth, tightening his hold, and begins coming in your mouth. He lets out a moan that came from the bottom of his throat. You have never heard anything like it. 

You milk his cock dry, indulging the taste of him. 

You finally pull away, looking up at him. Your knees were so weak you didn't think it was possible for you to get up. Instead, Donovan brings you back in your feet, leading you to one of the wooden benches so you can sit on his lap. 

He takes off your jacket and wraps it around your naked body. He looks at you with eyes that were filled with sex, redemption, and desire. 

"God, I never thought I'd say this," he begins, "but I fucking love you.". Your lips twitch up, your heart starts to crack, the only thing you can do is kiss him. 

And you did.

Donovan rests his hand on the low part of your back, kneading it gently. You didn't have to say it back, he already knew you loved him. You were just happy that he finally admitted it. 

Fuck your age. You just gave that man the best blow job he will ever receive in 

The only time you'll ever get on your knees is for Donovan. 

He's the only religion you'll ever fucking need.

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are Lana Del Rey songs. Religion is one of my favorites. I always see John Donovan being the rough but yet passionate kind of man. Not only that, he's hot as fuck. I'd suck all the babies out of his damn dick if I could. 
> 
> Also thank you all for the love your giving me on my last two stories. I appreciate it so much. :)


End file.
